Someday
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Draco and Virginia Malfoy's marriage is crumbling down. They spend time apart to think about the solution to their problems. Based on the song 'Someday' by Nickelback. DG, one shot fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the song 'Someday' by Nickelback. 

A/n: This is one of my random one shot fics that I thought up because the song was the stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! I love you all. I would also like to dedicate this fic to those who reviewed my other stories and never actually thanked them personally. So, thank you!

~*~

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_Try to turn the tables_

_I wish you would unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_~*~_

The room was quiet, only with the eerie sounds of the quill writing on a piece of parchment. There were 3 people in the room. One was sitting behind the table while the other two were sitting in front of him, waiting for his comment.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, after signing this agreement, you will both be in a trial period of separation of 3 months. You may keep in contact within the three months or be involved with another person in a relationship if you wish too. By the end of three months, we shall meet again and discuss the divorce papers", the man said.

The couple made eye contact and signed the agreement. Both refusing to look at each other after that.

"Your titles will remain as it is until your final divorce papers are signed. So, I will see you both at the end of 3 months", the man said. 

The now temporarily separated couple nodded their heads, stood up and shook the man's hand before turning to leave. The Lord held the door open for the Lady for the sake of politeness. She quietly thanked him as she walked out of the room. In silence, they both walked towards the apparition hall. One was too proud to admit defeat while the other was too arrogant to show any emotion. Who was which, was hard to tell. 

~*~

Lord Draco Malfoy was the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune who had everything a wizard could ever want. He had the dashing looks with the silverish blonde hair, piercing silverish grey eyes, a tall figure with broad shoulders and a slightly built body which all the witches would be interested in. He was also the Head of the High clan where 12 of the most powerful and wealthiest wizardry families rule a council that the Wizardry world called the High Clan. Lord Malfoy had been the Head of the High Clan for 3 years running. He also manages the Malfoy businesses which included many investments in very large companies. He currently owns 2 magazines companies, his own Quidditch team and several other shares in big companies. He was the ice in his marriage. The icy cold attitude that was once melted by the woman that he had fallen in love with.

_Virginia Weasley…_

Lady Virginia Malfoy was the only daughter in the Weasley family out of 6 brothers. She was also the most successful model in the Wizardry World. Her unique beauty made her the most sought after model in the Wizardry world. She had long wavy auburn hair and hazel brown eyes with prominent cheekbones which really brought her face to the lime light. She also had a rather curvaceous body and yet, slim figure. Her face was seen in almost every magazine and every moving billboard. Being Lady Malfoy, she was very well respected within the High Clan. Being Lady Malfoy, the model, she was also very well envied by the High Clan members' wives whose husbands can't take their lustful eyes off her whenever she was at the events. She was the ice in her marriage. The fiery attitude that was once tamed by the man that she had fallen in love with.

_Draco Malfoy…_

Both Lord and Lady Malfoy have been married for 4 years and still, have no children. They barely had time for each other during the 4 years of marriage. That was the crack of their marriage. Lord Malfoy was always busy with the Malfoy family's businesses which would take him all over the 7 continents of the world. Lady Malfoy was always away on photo shoots, fashion shows and premieres. She would usually be away for 3 months at one go and at times, she would have to follow certain designers to fashion shows all around the world. The only times that they would see each other was during the High Clan events took place where they are accustomed to make an appearance together. Their marriage begin to crumble the moment both parties began arguing that their careers where more important than their marriage.

~*~

_Nothings wrong_

_Just as long_

_As you know that _

_Someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright_

_But now right now_

~*~

After the meeting that Draco and her had with their lawyer, Virginia took time off from her modeling career for the rest of the year. Her agent, Evelyn was very reluctant but she understood Virginia's situation. Virginia went back to the Burrow and stayed there for a week before leaving on a vacation with Hermione and Luna in Bora-Bora island. when she was at the Burrow, both her parents did not question her about the separation period. Both Arthur and Molly knew that their daughter was old enough to make her own decisions.

While she was there, she got to see all of her brothers, her sister in laws, her nieces and nephews. She never noticed how much she had missed them for the past 4 years of not seeing them. She could barely recognize her nieces and nephews and that made her feel really bad. Her favourite brothers, George and Fred talked to her and asked many questions but still managed to comfort her in their own special ways. 

_"So, what happened with you and your husband, Gin?" George asked._

_"We just grew apart, George. We hardly see each other back at the Malfoy Manor. When I'm home, he is gone. When he's home, I'm gone", __Virginia__ answered._

_'How does this period of separation help?" Fred asked._

_"It gives us both time to think about what we want", __Virginia__ answered._

_"Do you still love him, Gin?" George and Fred both asked at the same time._

_"I don't know how I feel anymore", she answered, in a hurt voice._

~*~

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

~*~

Lord Malfoy had been confiding in the two men that no one would have thought possible after the meeting with his wife and his lawyer about the period of separation. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini had been with Draco for the past month at the Malfoy manor helping him through his moments of crisis. The three men were often found talking in the Malfoy Manor's library.

Both Blaise and Harry have been listening and advising Malfoy on his marriage matters. Draco had mentioned the main problem being that the both of them were just not prepared to give up their careers. That had made the whole marriage crumble down from its strong hold at the beginning. 

"Did you two even go through your wedding night?" Blaise asked.

"We did and we do have sex when we see each other", Draco answered.

"Which is never? You've been married for 4 years and yet, you have no children. I have been married for less than 2 years and I've already got a pair of twins", Harry said.

"Well Potter, unlike you and Granger, Virginia and I are not rabbits", Draco said. 

"No need to get offended, Malfoy", Potter said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Draco, Harry does have a point. How is it possible that you and Virginia have no children?" Blaise asked.

"Virginia and I had always used contraception because of her modeling career. If she was to be pregnant, she must pay a lot of money for the future losses of her agency. She is after all the most sought after models in the wizardry world", Draco said.

"I still don't get it, Draco. You know what the problem is and it is quite obvious that she knows it as well but why aren't you two discussing about it instead of having this ridiculous period of separation?" Harry asked.

"We needed time apart", Draco said. 

"You guys had already had too much time apart!" Harry shouted. 

"Do you love her, Draco? If you can answer that, you will know what to do", Blaise asked.

"I don't know how I feel about her anymore", Draco answered, hurt was heard in his voice.

~*~

_Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Lord and Lady Maxwell's son, Patrick Maxwell and Josephine Grey of the High Clan. You presence in the event is important as your consent of the wedding will be needed in the joining of the two in matrimony._

_Venue: Maxwell Manor_

_Time: __7.30pm___

_Date: __26th October 2011___

_Yours truly,_

_Lord and Lady Maxwell._

~*~

Both Draco and Virginia got the invitations and they both knew that they have to make a public appearance to please the High Clan council. Somehow, they settled to meet at the Malfoy Manor before heading to the venue, together. Draco was nervous. He did not know why but he was pacing around the fireplace at the living hall with a glass of gin. He was in a black Italian suit and his black silk robes. Draco dreaded the fact that they had to meet just a day before the final divorce papers are to be signed. He cursed Merlin for the coincidence. 

"Master, the mistress is here", Albert, the family butler said.

Draco looked up at his retreating butler just to see his wife, Virginia, standing in front of him, looking gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a dark green of the shoulder, slim cut, velvet gown. The sleeves on her arms were tight but fitting. The gown showed off her figure and the front bit was quite low, it showed cleavage. Around her neck, she wore the Malfoy heirloom which was a silver dragon encircling a raven with a ruby for its eye. She looked as beautiful as ever. For a while, they stared at each other as if they had first met. 

"Draco", she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. 

Draco regained his composure and gave her a small smile as he walked over to greet her properly. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and a kiss on her knuckles. 

"Virginia, you look absolutely beautiful", he said, looking straight into her eyes as he placed another kiss on her knuckles.

She blushed. There she stood in front of him, looking gorgeous as ever and still his wife. The fact that she was wearing the Malfoy heirloom made him remember what he had missed for the past 3 months. The woman that was now standing in front of him was still the woman that he had fallen in love with 4 years ago. They stared at each other for a little longer before Draco broke the silence.

"We should apparate there. It is not polite to be late", Draco said, letting go of her hand. 

Virginia nodded her head and followed his cue.

~*~

The Maxwell Manor was decorated with white frills, lace and roses everywhere. The main entrance to the house was filled with people that were being announced to the house. When both Lord and Lady Malfoy arrived, the announcer announced their arrival to the house.

"Announcing the arrival or Lord and Lady Malfoy, Head of the High Clan"

Every head turned to the couple who stood at the entrance of the Grand Hall. Draco offered his arm to Virginia and she placed her hand on his elbow as they entered the hall to the center to meet Lord and Lady Maxwell, the hosts of the wedding. The hall became silent that the couple walked slowly, head held up high. 

"Is it me or is it every time we are announced, the halls goes eerily silent?" Draco asked.

Virginia smiled at his comment. They continued walking towards the centre to greet the hosts.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Malfoy. Thank you for coming", Lord Maxwell said.

Lord Maxwell shook Draco's hand and kissed Virginia's knuckles. Draco did the same and kissed Lady Maxwell's knuckles. Virginia and Lady Maxwell exchanged a kiss on the cheek. 

"Always a pleasure, Lord Maxwell", Draco said.

"I must say, Draco, the Lady Malfoy looks more radiant by the day", Lord Maxwell said.

"Of course she does, Robert. She isn't the most popular and well paid model in the wizardry realm for nothing", Lady Maxwell said, smilling at Virginia.

Virginia blushed at the compliment and Draco excused the both of them as they walked to their seats before the wedding began. On their way, many people looked at them as if they were mesmerized. Some of them were talking about the news of them being separated. They sat down, in silence, just looking around and waiting for the couple to arrive.

~*~

The wedding went on perfectly. Patrick Maxwell and Josephine Grey was joined and now, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Maxwell. The wedding dinner was held at the Maxwell Manor's ballroom. The food and hospitality provided was absolutely fantastic. Then, speeches from the 'Best Man' and the 'Maid of Honor' were heard before the first dance of the couple. Soon, they were joined by many other couples. Draco wanted to ask his wife to dance with him but she didn't found anywhere. Draco looked around.

"Lost your wife, Lord Malfoy?" a seductive voice asked.

Draco turned his head around to find Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him, smirking. 

"Miss Parkinson, what a surprise?" Draco said, grinning.

"That's Lady Avondale to you, Malfoy", she said.

Draco kissed her cheek and she replied the kiss on his cheek.

"Lady Avondale? Never thought I'd see the day that you'd settle down, Pansy", Draco said, looking at her wedding ring.

"Well, I would have never thought that you would ever marry a Weasley but you did, didn't you?" Pansy taunted.

"Yes, I did", Draco said.

"I heard the news about you two. Is it true? Are you two really getting a divorce?" Pansy asked.

Draco did not answer.

"I'm assuming that you are still thinking about it. How about her? Does she want it?" Pansy asked.

Draco remained silent. 

"Now, aren't you just a confused little newt?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, I am, Pansy", Draco answered. 

~*~

Virginia left the ballroom and to have a walk around the estate's gardens. It was cold out but she needed some fresh air. Seeing Draco again made her feel even more confused. She noticed so many things about him that reminded her that he was still her husband and it was rather hard to believe that tomorrow, they would get a divorce and she would no longer be his wife. She sighed at the thought. She thought that a vacation would do her some good but she was wrong. She had missed him during that time, even more that she had when he was away on business trips or when she was on modeling trips. 

"Ginny?" a voice called out. 

Virginia turned her head around just to meet the star of the wedding, the bride herself, Josephine Maxwell.

"Josephine", Virginia greeted. 

Josephine walked over and sat down with Virginia on the bench.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Josephine asked.

"Just wanted some air, that's all", Virginia answered.

Josephine was also a model but she had stopped for a while to go into the business world where she met her husband, Patrick. Virginia and her had worked together several times at various photo shoots in Milan.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Josephine", Virginia said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to hear about you and Lord Malfoy", Josephine said.

Virginia went silent at the mention of her situation. Josephine noticed it.

"You know, Ginny, someone once told me that no matter what their husband would do, it is always for the best and somehow, they'd always make it right. Maybe not on the same day or the day after but some day, he would make it alright just as long as she knows how much she loves him", Josephine said. 

Virginia looked down, remembering the words.

"You remember the words so well, I hardly remember them anymore", Virginia said.

Josephine stood up and gave Virginia a hug.

"If  you still love him, Ginny, tell him that you still do", Josephine said.

Virginia laughed.

"You make it sound like some sort of a drama is happening", Virginia joked.

"You better believe it darling, this is bigger than a Hollywood drama", Josephine said.

Virginia smiled.

"I better get back, there are people that I must talk to and I don't exactly want to piss my mother in law off", Josephine said.

Josephine gave Virginia one last hug and left her. Virginia looked up at the sky, thinking of what she should do. How can she tell Draco that she still wanted him when it was just one more day till the signing to the documents? She couldn't help but think about his looks and how he used to act around her when they first went out. He was always there when she needed him. She recalled the times when she had turned anorexic and completely stopped eating and fell really sick. Draco was there for her through and through. That was when she got the help that she needed and that was how she fell in love with him. He had proven to her that he would always be there for her but after a few months after their wedding, things got quite shaky due to the fact that they hardly saw each other. She felt lonely then and she continuously doubt him.

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" she whispered to the sky. 

~*~

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_We can end up saying_

_Things that we always needed to say_

_So we can end up staying_

_Now the stories played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets re-write an ending that fits_

_Instead of a __Hollywood__ horror_

~*~

After talking to Pansy, Draco felt much better and he went to look for Virginia. There was just so much to tell her and so much to say to her. He knew what he wanted. He wanted his wife back and he was willing to let go of everything that she want him to let go, just as long as she comes back to him. He asked around and the ladies told him that they last saw her walking in the gardens. He walked out and went searching for her. He found her sitting on the bench, looking up at the sky and it seems like she was crying. He felt his heart break when he saw the lone tear fell down her cheeks. It was all his fault. He could see her shivering in the cold. He took off his coat and slowly, walked towards her to drape it on her shoulders. When she felt the coat, she turned around and saw him. She offered him a small smile. 

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Draco smiled at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lady Malfoy", he said, emphasizing her title.

She saw the silver ring on his finger. It was the identical ring to hers which she was also wearing on her finger. She thought that he would have taken it off. She looked into his eyes, confused.

"Draco, where are we going with this marriage?" Virginia asked.

Virginia looked down, waiting for him to tell her that it was over but he didn't. Instead, he took her hands into his and rubbed them to keep them warm. She looked at their hands and looked at him, hope in her eyes. 

"Its not going anywhere. Its staying the way it is with just a few adjustments", Draco said, softly.

"Adjustments?" she asked.

"I don't really need to be with the Malfoy business all the time. That's what my staffs are for. Let them work their ass off, I couldn't care less. I'll just raise their wages and make sure they work more so I can spend more time with my wife", Draco said.

Virginia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco had just told her that he's willing to give up his job for her.

"To spend more time with your wife?" Virginia asked.

He nodded his head and looked into her eyes.

"I miss my wife very much. Can you please tell her that I'm really sorry and I would give up anything for her? Can you please tell her that I really want her back?" he said.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she smiled at him. 

"I'm sure that she misses you just as much", Virginia answered.

"Really? Can you tell her that I want to have children too because I have been really horny and I have no where to release my sexual frustrations?" Draco joked.

Virginia laughed and smiled at her husband. Draco wiped away her tears and gathered her into her arms, kissing her hair.

"I missed you", Draco whispered into her ears. 

Then, he leaned down and kissed her lips with everything he had. She smiled on his lips. She could feel everything coming back. This was his promise to her. Somehow, he kept his promise that he will always make it up to her, some day and some how. The feel of his lips on hers was just right. It had felt like eternity since they last kissed. This one was by far the most different from all the kisses they have ever shared. This one was just pure emotions. He loved the feel of her lips on his as well. What they both didn't know was that the entire ballroom were watching them and they started clapping when they saw what the Head of the High Clan was doing with his wife. Both Draco and Virginia broke apart. Virginia was flushed, so was Draco. 

"Never thought that Lord Malfoy had so much emotion for his wife", Lord Maxwell said.

"Well, she is a very nice girl", Lady Maxwell replied. 

"I think they suit each other very well", Patrick Maxwell said.

"They were meant for each other right from the very beginning", Josephine said, smilling at the sight.

Draco then asked Virginia to dance with him under the moon light. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around his waist, bringing her as close as he can to him. They moved together and at times, Draco would spin her around. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. It was the best night of her life.

~*~

_Nothings wrong_

_Just as long_

_As you know that _

_Someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright_

_But now right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

~*~

"So what is your decision, Lord and Lady Malfoy?" the man asked.

The couple looked at each other.

"We have decided that we will not go through with the divorce papers", Draco answered.

"Well, that is indeed good news", the man answered.

"Thank you, Oliver, for the  help", Virginia said.

"I'm just happy to help", Oliver Woods said.

"You helped a lot by suggesting the trial period. It made us think more about what we both wanted", Draco said.

They all stood up. The couple shook the man's hand and left the office.

"You know, he should be a couple's psychiatrist as well", Virginia said.

"Virginia, I think he is", Draco said, pointing at the sign on the door.

Virginia smiled. Draco held her hand as they walked to the apparition hall, this time, together with smiles on their faces.

~*~

A/n: Hope you enjoyed that one! Review!


End file.
